


Несносный неон

by IndiGa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Neon shorts and ugly Christmas sweaters ahoy, YogaInstructor!Thorin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiGa/pseuds/IndiGa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наконец признав, что несколько располнел в талии, Бильбо соглашается попробовать заняться спортом. Чтобы облегчить себе переход к активному образу жизни, он решает начать с йоги. Однако Бильбо не подозревает, насколько привлекательным может быть инструктор, и что Торин делает занятие йогой каким угодно, но только не легким. </p>
<p>Плюсы: относительно прийти в форму и наслаждаться этим.<br/>Минусы: безнадежно влюбиться в инструктора, который делает невозможное и заставляет неон работать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несносный неон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Naughty Neon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273176) by [littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Tales/pseuds/littlebrownshoe). 



> Прекрасный арт к этому фику от Ewebean: http://ewebean.tumblr.com/post/117214558301/if-you-havent-read-naughty-neon-by

Небольшая АУшка, в которой Бильбо пялится, а Торин тянется. 

.

Бильбо переступал с ноги на ногу, стоя на мате, и рассеянно теребил край своей футболки. Все вокруг него были одеты в специальную одежду для тренировок - леггинсы и спортивные топы, и Бильбо в своих брюках от тренировочного костюма чувствовал себя еще более неуместно, чем если бы он пошел в спортзал.

Как бы сильно Бильбо ни ненавидел людскую стереотипность походов в спортзал для похудения после Нового года, ему пришлось признать, что он сам попадает под эту категорию граждан. Сказать по правде, он немного запоздал со вступлением в спортивную игру – уже начался февраль, однако он все еще прекрасно вписывался в компанию худеющих после праздников.

Бильбо всегда был немного в теле, поскольку ставил пищу едва ли не превыше всего. Его родители были удивительными поварами, а сам Бильбо был страстным пекарем. Он никогда особо не задумывался, как сильно свисает его живот над резинкой штанов, однако за последнюю зиму он ел больше обычного, а из-за сильных холодных бурь он не мог часто совершать свои ежедневные прогулки.

Одно дело - весь день работать над текстом и иллюстрациями к своей новой книге, сидя за письменным столом, а другое - постоянно жевать при этом, а вечером еще и устраиваться перед телевизором, чтобы посмотреть очередную романтическую комедию.

Его сосед и хороший друг Хэмфаст предложил попробовать походить в спортзал. Бильбо никогда не дружил со спортом, поскольку был нежен душой, несмотря на все свое упрямство. Он не мог представить, как будет находиться в одной комнате с другими, пока будет страдальчески пыхтеть от нагрузок. Но его сосед только рассмеялся и сказал, что в зале на самом деле всем все равно и каждый занят только собой.

– Можно начать с малого, – говорил Гэмджи, опираясь на низкий заборчик, разделявший их сады, которые все еще пребывали в зимней спячке, – всего лишь с простых кардио-упражнений. Или можно взять занятие на велотренажерах.

Бильбо задумался о чем-то еще более простом: может, растяжка? Да, это было бы полезно для его косточек. Например, йога – по своей сути, это просто более активная растяжка. Безусловно, Фродо поддерживал его в этом начинании, которое казалось Бильбо довольно забавным. Мальчик немного занимался спортом, в основном футболом, однако, как и его дядюшка, был не очень хорош в нем. Впрочем, это никогда не мешало Бильбо болеть за него громче всех.

– Это будет здорово, дядя Бильбо! – говорил Фродо, сверкая своими голубыми глазами. – Просто покажи им, на что способны Бэггинсы в трудной ситуации!

Пока что все выглядело так, будто все вокруг, кроме Бильбо, еще возились со своими шкафчиками. Когда кто-то бросил свой коврик рядом с Бильбо, он вздрогнул, и, обернувшись, увидел приветливо улыбающегося мужчину с белоснежной бородой и волосами. **  
**

– Я не видел вас раньше, – сказал незнакомец, и Бильбо резко осознал, что все еще стоит и невежливо молча смотрит на собеседника. **  
**

– Бильбо Бэггинс, приятно познакомиться, – поспешил он представиться и протянул руку для пожатия. Он надеялся, что знакомство не выйдет слишком торопливым: так приятно, на самом деле, было увидеть доброе лицо среди моря тел. **  
**

– Балин Фундисон, к вашим услугам, – проговорил мужчина, и его добрая улыбка стала еще шире. – Что привело вас сюда этим ужасающе ранним утром?

Бильбо рассмеялся, прежде чем ответить: он был одним из счастливчиков-жаворонков.

– Я подумал, мне стоит попробовать что-то новое. Побыть авантюристом, может быть.

– Ну если я смог, то и у вас получится, – кивнул Балин.

Бильбо ощутил, как ему полегчало в груди, и он посмотрел на мужчину уже не как на незнакомца, а как на доброго друга. На языке вертелось множество вопросов, но Бильбо был вынужден их проглотить - дверь в студию с грохотом открылась.

Вошедший мужчина словно состоял из сплошных контрастов, и Бильбо пришлось часто заморгать, пока его разум пытался собрать образ вновь прибывшего воедино.

У него были кудрявые волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост на затылке, и довольно густая борода. Впрочем, почти все его тело было столь же волосатым. C явным раздражением он бросил свой коврик на пол. Бильбо никогда раньше не видел инструкторов по йоге, но он представлял, что это будет счастливый человек с полной гармонией в душе, достигнутой с помощью медитаций и различных вдумчивых движений. Однако самым большим и сильным контрастом, не считая его коврика розового цвета, были надетые на нем неоновые шорты – самые яркие, которые когда-либо видел Бильбо.

Эта расцветка "вырви глаз" – пурпурные треугольники на оранжевом фоне – словно сошла со страниц модного журнала восьмидесятых. Мужчина был высок, и эти шорты, растянутые на накачанных бедрах, визуально делали его еще выше. Бильбо присмотрелся повнимательней и увидел, что подкладка тоже была пурпурная – под цвет треугольников.

Этому мужчине явно было нечего стесняться: его мускулы были видны даже с противоположного конца зала, где стоял Бильбо. Обычная белая футболка (которая добавляла дополнительный контраст его неоновым шортам) тесно обтягивала его атлетически сложенный торс.

Тем не менее, у Бильбо не хватало времени удивляться: мужчина рявкнул, что всем давно пора разминаться.

– Вы привыкнете к Торину, – стоящий рядом Балин наклонился вперед, легко коснувшись пола пальцами.

Бильбо отвернулся от мужчины, нетерпеливо прохаживающегося  впереди, и кивнул старику. По крайней мере, здесь было хоть одно доброе лицо.

.

Тем вечером Бильбо сидел на диване с пакетами льда на коленях. Несмотря на то, что это были занятия для новичков, уже через полтора часа Бильбо было так больно, что он впервые радовался холоду этой зимы.

Фродо, который мог вести себя как маленький ангелочек, когда хотел, был на кухне и готовил им что-то на ужин. Мальчик был не по возрасту самостоятелен, и Бильбо думал, что причиной тому стала потеря родителей. Он говорил племяннику, что тому не нужно трудиться за проживание в доме, однако сейчас ему хотелось только лежать и позволить Фродо заботиться о нем.

Из всех продуктов, что были у них в запасе, Фродо почему-то предпочитал то, что обычно подают на завтрак, поэтому Бильбо не удивился, когда семилетний мальчик вышел из кухни с парфе из йогурта с клубникой и корицей.

Бильбо знал, что занятия йогой для новичков проходят по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. На занятии в понедельник Бильбо уже был и планировал пойти только в пятницу. Однако, проснувшись в среду, он неожиданно обнаружил в себе необычайный прилив энергии, хотя и чувствовал себя все еще немного одеревенело. Поэтому первым делом он сделал Фродо завтрак, упаковал ланч в его коробочку с “Доктором Кто” и в очередной раз, как и каждое утро, напомнил мальчику, что ему пора идти на автобусную остановку вместе с Сэмом.

Потом Бильбо запрыгнул в свою маленькую машинку и уже через пятнадцать минут приехал в спортивный центр. К счастью, погода была хорошая, потому что в гололед Бильбо становился ужасным водителем.

Он бодро зашел в зал, ища взглядом Балина, и практически сразу увидел его белую бороду. После первого занятия Бильбо продолжил разговор с мужчиной, пока они сворачивали свои коврики и спускались к машинам. Бильбо нравилась медленная, выразительная манера Балина разговаривать, а пожилой джентльмен, в свою очередь, радовался энергичности Бильбо.

– Так вы решили вернуться, – спросил Балин, приветственно и одобряюще похлопав Бильбо по спине.

– Ну, да, – неуверенно ответил Бильбо, смутившись от теплого приветствия Балина. – Я думаю, все было не так плохо.

– Торин отпугивает как минимум половину из тех, кто приходит, – вздохнул Балин. – Он даже как-то раз довел одну бедную женщину до слез. Она, правда, даже не пыталась правильно выполнить асану, однако это не давало Торину никакого права выгонять её с занятия.

– О, боже, – нервно сглотнулБильбо, прижимая к груди свой коврик.

– Не волнуйтесь! – со смехом заверил его Балин. – Вы хорошо поработали в прошлый раз. Дальше будет лучше, и, если вы будете стараться, Торину не о чем будет спорить с вами.

– Хорошо, – согласился Бильбо, шевеля пальцами ног внутри своих ботинок: ему уже не терпелось их снять.

В этот раз Бильбо и Балин разминались вместе, чтобы поближе познакомиться. Бильбо узнал, что Балин юрист, который скоро выйдет на пенсию, а Бильбо рассказал, как пишет книги и воспитывает усыновленного мальчика, который приходится ему дальним родственником. Балин упомянул, что у него есть младший брат и вместе с Бильбо начал размышлять, почему молодежь так странно себя ведет иногда, когда дверь вдруг со скрипом открылась.

Бильбо увидел, что на этот раз у Торина был черный коврик, и задумался, у кого он позаимствовал тот, другой. Это все имело бы смысл, если представить, что у такого возмутительно прекрасного мужчины есть девушка. Бильбо также отметил, что он опять надел неоновое, но в этот раз это было смешение тонких волнистых желтых линий поверх зеленых. Глаза Бильбо сузились, когда он подметил, что эти шорты еще короче предыдущих.

******.  
** ****

Бильбо ходил на йогу трижды в неделю вот уже полтора месяца. Зима наконец закончилась, Бильбо мог практически чувствовать, как луковицы тюльпанов под землей готовы пробудиться от ликования. Теперь Бильбо не надо было придумывать, чем занять Фродо дома: малец свободно игрался на заднем дворе, или ходил с Сэмом в парк по соседству, или забегал к друзьям, живущим на другой стороне улицы.

 Несмотря на то, что было уже достаточно тепло для занятий на улице, утром каждого понедельника, среды и пятницы Бильбо направлялся в зал. Он признавал, что делает это, с одной стороны, чтобы доказать родственникам их неправоту (те считали, что Бильбо долго не протянет), а с другой – потому, что он обязан был посмотреть, что наденет Торин в следующий раз.

Казалось, что у этого человека было неимоверное количество одежды неоновой расцветки. Словно провели благотворительную компанию, и всей одежде, модной десятки лет назад, дали новый дом и цель. Бильбо думал, что он видел все, пока  однажды Торин не пришел в радужных, будто вручную окрашенных шортах. Бильбо благодарил богов за свободный полиэстровый слой поверх плотного спандекса. Это было бы слишком для него – наблюдать такого привлекательного мужчину, если бы на том был только обтягивающий кусок ткани.

Помимо Балина, Бильбо успел подружиться с Оином и Бомбуром. Судя по всему, они все были дальними родственниками друг другу, но, во всяком случае, вели себя как хорошие друзья. С вышедшим на пенсию доктором Оином было проблематично общаться из-за его плохого слуха, но Бомбур как шеф-повар был чрезвычайно счастлив обсудить с Бильбо рецепты и ингредиенты разных блюд. По всей видимости, его жена и орда детишек хотели, чтобы он занялся своим здоровьем. Бильбо признавал, что его собственный животик выглядит совсем небольшим, по сравнению с пивным бочонком Бомбура.

Теперь, спустя несколько недель занятий, Бильбо думал, что смог бы выполнить позы правильно и в необходимом порядке даже во сне. Было приятно осознавать, что он легко достает не только до кончиков пальцев ног, но и до любой части тела. Бильбо казалось, что он не был таким гибким даже в детстве. Он явно сбросил немного в весе, да в общем и целом чувствовал себя здоровее и сильнее. Конечно, у него все еще оставался лишний вес, который был с ним всегда, но он все равно чувствовал себя очень хорошо – легче и увереннее в себе, как никогда. Он больше фокусировался на этих ощущениях, чем на цифрах, которые показывали ему весы в ванной.

Бильбо как раз сворачивал свой бордовый коврик (он наконец-то купил свой, вместо того, чтобы каждый раз арендовать скучный голубой коврик) и о чем-то болтал с Балином. Они планировали пойти посидеть в кафе и пообщаться побольше. Вдруг Балин замер и посмотрел куда-то через плечо Бильбо, что заставило того повернуться и узнать, в чем дело.

Это был Торин, который смотрел на Бильбо сверху вниз с высоты своего впечатляющего роста. Руки были скрещены на груди, и Бильбо попытался не пялиться на его мускулистые предплечья, которые, как и кубики пресса, прекрасно подчеркивала его обтягивающая белая футболка.

– Мистер Бэггинс, – сказал Торин своим глубоким голосом. 

– Д-да? – ответил Бильбо, немного заикаясь.

 Бильбо привык к тому, как рявкал Торин, когда нужно было менять асаны, и это было так необычно – услышать его речь в спокойном разговоре.

– Теперь вы будете приходить на занятия по вторникам и четвергам. То же место, то же время.

Бильбо открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но инструктор уже ушел. Он был разочарован, что их первый диалог был столь коротким, однако наблюдать, как двигаются и скручиваются неоновые полоски на ягодицах Торина было просто восхитительно!

– Ого, вот это продвижение, – подмигнул Балин, хлопнув Бильбо по плечу. – Ты подвинулся до уровня 1-2 быстрее, чем кто-либо.

–  И как все это понимать?  – Бильбо аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – И что это за «уровень 1-2»? Я не думал, что йога похожа на видео игры.

– Это можно назвать «продвинутым начинающим», если это тебе поможет, – со смешком ответил Балин. – Но это хорошо! Там ты встретишься с некоторыми моими кузенами.

– Так сколько же всего у тебя кузенов? – спросил Бильбо, наморщив лоб. Конечно, у него тоже было много родственников, но, в отличие от Балина, он не виделся с ними каждую неделю и не занимался вместе йогой.

 – Я предоставлю тебе самому узнать это, – засмеялся Балин. – Но не волнуйся, я тоже там буду! **  
**

.

На занятиях уровня 1-2 Бильбо представили кузенов Балина: Бофура – брата Бомбура, Бифура – немого мастера игрушек, и Дори – Самого-Сильного-Человека-Которого-Ты-Когда-либо-Встречал. Все вместе они составляли приятную компанию, и Бильбо обнаружил, что легко в нее вписывается. Ему недоставало трех занятий в неделю, поэтому он продолжил ходить на занятия для начинающих по пятницам. Он считал, что заслужил такое удовольствие после долгой недели присматривания за Фродо и попыток осчастливить своего редактора. Кроме того, это позволяло ему в выходные съедать все желанные сладости безо всяких угрызений совести.

На этих занятиях Торин проявлял свой обычный резкий характер, как на занятиях для новичков. Он рявкал, всех подгонял и требовал точного выполнения поз. В первый день Бильбо нервно споткнулся, но Бофур помог ему удержать равновесие. Торин мельком посмотрел на него, прежде чем фыркнуть и вытянуть другую ногу в позе “балансирующей палочки”. Бильбо почувствовал легкий прилив гордости: он спокойно смог выпрямиться на немного трясущихся ногах, совершенно без чьей-либо помощи.

Очень скоро Бильбо понял, что ему хочется заняться еще чем-то в оставшееся свободное время по утрам, и он решил изучить расписание. Балин предложил плаванье, которым он и сам иногда занимался, но Бильбо сразу выкинул эту мысль из головы. Теперь идея Хэмфаста о кардио-нагрузках не казалась такой пугающей. **  
** Одно было ясно точно: начинать потеть на беговых дорожках Бильбо не собирался. Он все еще совершал послеобеденные прогулки с Фродо, и этого было достаточно. Но когда он наткнулся на что-то похожее на занятия на велотренажере, его интерес возрос. Как и с йогой, Бильбо поискал занятия низкой интенсивности и обнаружил, что такие проводятся днем по понедельникам и пятницам. Ну, пятница, конечно, становилась достаточно длинной, но, с другой стороны, это можно рассматривать как финальный рывок перед выходными. И она прекрасно закончится тем, что он встретит Фродо из школы после быстрого душа.

И вот в пятницу Бильбо обнаружил, что заходит в тот же зал второй раз за день. В этот раз он решил надеть шорты вместо спортивных штанов, а также выцветшую старую футболку с изображением музыкальной группы, от которой Бильбо был без ума еще в средней школе. Это была самая темная футболка, которую он смог найти, так как предполагал, что вспотеет, и не хотел, чтобы это было заметно сразу.

На автомате он практически дошел до зала, где проходят занятия по йоге, но все же за пять минут до начала умудрился найти нужную комнату. В этот раз Бильбо не боялся пробовать что-то новое. Он выбрал себе один из тренажеров, поставил бутылку в держатель и начал небольшую растяжку, чтобы разогнать кровь.

Когда он снова посмотрел на часы, он понял, что инструктор опаздывает на несколько минут. Не то чтобы Бильбо был таким требовательным, но десять фунтов за час – все-таки немало. С другой стороны, у него оставалось время, чтобы подогнать под себя сидение тренажера: Бильбо был не таким уж маленьким, однако кто бы ни занимался на этом велосипеде до этого, у него были нереально длинные ноги.

Наконец, когда часы показывали, что инструктор опаздывает почти на десять минут, дверь эффектно распахнулась. Бильбо немного подпрыгнул на своем велотренажере, когда увидел вошедшего высокого бледного мужчину. Он был одет в свободную серебристую майку и узкие велосипедные шорты со светящимися бирюзовыми полосами по бокам (и почему инструкторы этого зала так любят неоновое??). Также у него были длинные, прекрасные светлые, почти платиновые волосы, которые блестели наподобие металла.

Он представился Трандуилом (это причудливое имя определенно ему подходило), прежде чем подойти к тренажеру, который стоял впереди, лицом к остальным. Бильбо невольно выпрямился, когда мужчина остановил на нем свой взгляд, но уже через мгновение тот велел всем начать разминку. Он взял портативную колонку и подключил к ней своей iPod.

Бильбо улыбнулся, когда знакомые аккорды и слова 'Like Em Young' от Tove Lo зазвучали из колонок. Затем гибкий мужчина буквально запрыгнул на тренажер и начал занятие со спринта, темп которого Бильбо изо всех сил старался удержать.

Через час Бильбо был доволен, что прошел это испытание, но также был немного испуган тем, как тряслись его ноги, когда он наконец спешился с велотренажера. Через мгновение он пришел в себя и схватил полотенце утереть лоб. Хорошо, что у него была пара дней восстановиться перед йогой в понедельник.

Он как раз собирался идти к выходу, ноги все еще немного дрожали, когда его взгляд зацепился за сияющий неон и волосатые ноги. Если Бильбо считал, что вспотел, то это было ничто по сравнению с футболкой Торина, которая была насквозь мокрой от пота.

Когда Бильбо закончил разглядывать фигуру Торина, то замер, заметив, как тот смотрит на него, вскинув брови. Он резко выпрямился, забыв о своих ногах: его сердце вдруг решило пропустить пару ударов.

– Симпатичная футболка, – объявил Торин вместо приветствия. Бильбо уставился на него и только через мгновение смог выдавить:

– Вы знаете их? 

Торин фыркнул и, уперев руку в бок, парировал:

– Мистер Бэггинс, Spinal Tap не инди-группа, возникшая неделю назад.

Бильбо заполошно думал, что ответить, когда знакомый блеск блонда и бирюзового прошел мимо. Не он один заметил присутствие Трандуила: Торин с гримасой повернулся к мужчине.

– О, прекрати так кривить рот, мы же не собираемся воевать друг с другом, – улыбнулся блондин, перекинув через плечо свой конский хвост. Затем он немного странно скосился в сторону Бильбо и кивнул ему:

– Надеюсь увидеть вас и в следующую пятницу. Было приятно встретить новое лицо.

Мужчина подмигнул Бильбо перед тем, как уйти, и Бильбо был этому рад, потому что среди этих высоких инструкторов он чувствовал себя коротышкой. Трандуил, кстати, казался выше Торина на пару дюймов, что казалось Бильбо невозможным.

– Вы были на _его_ занятиях? – сердитое замечание Торина заставило Бильбо развернуться к нему, и он почти отшатнулся, увидев злобу в его пронзительных голубых глаза.

– Я подумал, что стоит попробовать что-то еще, – отчеканил Бильбо и прибавил, выпрямив спину, – но это не значит, что я предпочту его занятия вашим. **  
** Торин нахмурился:

– Если бы вы проявляли больший интерес к мои занятиям, то могли бы сходить на курс бикрам йоги, который я только что закончил.

Бильбо сморщил лоб и попытался вспомнить, слышал ли он это слово раньше. Пока что его разум не мог припомнить ничего подобного, и Торин увидел отразившееся на его лице смущение. Возможно, он все-таки вспомнил, что Бильбо был новичком (ведь он начал заниматься всего три месяца назад!), потому что выдохнул и покачал головой. Бильбо отметил, что его волосы были еще более вьющимися от пота. Торин отошел от него, помахав рукой, а Бильбо сказал вслед что-то типа “увидимся во вторник”. И наблюдая, как Торин уходит в своих ярких голубых шортах, Бильбо думал, как еще нескоро наступит этот вторник.

Тем вечером Бильбо погуглил “бикрам йогу” и узнал, что она известна больше как “горячая йога”. Как минимум это объясняло, почему Торин выглядел так, будто принял душ в одежде. И не то чтобы Бильбо все еще думал о том, как его футболка облепляла грудь и живот.

.

Бильбо нравилась рутина его тренировок, и вскоре он обнаружил еще больше преимуществ. Когда он снова надел свои летние брюки, большую часть года спрятанные подальше в шкаф, он обнаружил, что они сидят довольно свободно и что нужно подтянуть подтяжки потуже.  

Теперь, когда он выходил из душа, он на мгновение задерживался взглядом на отражении своего обнаженного тела. На самом деле, его ноги оставались чуть крупнее обычного (хотя это точно вряд ли когда-нибудь изменится), но он был стройнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Это четко было видно по рельефу мышц ног, когда он потянулся, а его живот больше так не свисал. Бильбо точно не был худым, однако он улыбнулся и довольно похлопал себя по пояснице.

Насколько презрительно Торин отнесся к вело-инструктору, настолько Бильбо понравились его занятия. Через пару недель, когда он полностью адаптировался к вело-занятиям раз в неделю, он решил взять еще. Подходящее занятие было в понедельник утром, и вел его кузен Трандуила по имени Элронд. И Бильбо считал, что все складывается просто прекрасно, до тех пор, пока не начал периодически сталкиваться с Торином, который шел на свои занятия йогой первого уровня.

Это случилось всего несколько раз, однако холодный взгляд Торина, когда они расходились по разным залам, ощущался как брошенный в спину нож.

Торин был все еще ошибочно уверен, что он был единственным упрямым индивидом в этом мире. В любом случае, его надменное отношение к посещению Бильбо занятий на велотренажерах только подстегнуло Бильбо к успешному освоению йоги уровня 2, куда недавно перевел его Торин. Его усердие не осталось незамеченным: Бомбур отметил, что меньше чем за месяц после старта он достиг больших успехов. А Бильбо был просто рад, что на этих занятиях встречает его и Дори.

Чисто с практической точки зрения Бильбо ожидал, что увеличение количества  занятий отрицательно скажется на написании и иллюстрировании книг. Однако вместо этого у него появлялось больше энергии, и несмотря на то, что времени у него действительно было меньше, проводил он его более продуктивно. Прошли времена, когда по утрам Бильбо бесцельно слонялся по дому. Теперь, вернувшись с занятий, он принимал долгий горячий душ и незамедлительно садился за рабочий стол с чашкой чая и бодрящим плей-листом.

Бильбо всегда любил петь радио-хиты, в то время как Трандуил возродил любовь к попсовым и броским песням, которых он не слышал со времен своей молодости.

Издатель Бильбо был в особенном восторге от новый книги со сногсшибательными акварельными иллюстрациями на разворотах. Это история о маленьком ребенке, потерявшемся в лесу и встретившим в нем эльфов и фей, отмечающих праздник середины лета. Несложная задумка, простой сюжет, и рассчитывалось, что именно иллюстрации привлекут покупателей. Бильбо был как раз в процессе разработки дизайна для эльфов и периодически брал Трандуила и Элронда в качестве примера.

Итак, у Бильбо был приятно легкий период жизни, и он ел кекс. Ну, он и раньше ел кексы, но в этот раз он чувствовал, что действительно заработал его. Возможно, знаком к переменам стал его поход в магазин за спортивной одеждой: его забавляло, когда Торин молча изучал его старые футболки с символикой музыкальных групп, но они очень быстро износились.

И конечно, все должно было измениться, когда все было так хорошо.

Тот четверг был такой же, как и обычно, Бильбо смеялся над очередной шуткой Бофура, когда Торин приблизился к их счастливой пятерке. В этом не было ничего необычного: Торин частенько негромко беседовал о чем-то с Балином или с кем-то из его дальних кузенов, которые переходили на уровень выше.

Бильбо отодвинулся, подумав, что простое приветствие было бы лучше, чем вот такое приближение и рассматривание.

– Следующий шаг, – кивнул Торин. – Понедельник, среда и суббота. Скажи ему время, Дори.

Бильбо открыл рот, чтобы ответить или даже поспорить – может быть, ему неудобны такие дни занятий? Что, если у него были свои дела, помимо весьма привлекательного инструктора йоги, чей зад выглядел как восьмое чудо света, особенно в этих отвратительно красных шортах? Но Торин не дал ему шанса высказаться, поскольку уже развернулся на пятках и ушел. Бильбо смотрел ему вслед, расстроенно скрежеща зубами.

– Это здорово, Бильбо, – сказал Дори, хлопнув его по плечу. – Я смогу представить тебя своим братьям!

Вот таким образом Бильбо был приглашен в приватную группу Торина для тех, кто более серьезно относился к йоге. Бильбо чувствовал себя шпионом, даже взломщиком, он чувствовал, что проник туда, где ему не следует быть. Ему следовало бы еще пару месяцев позаниматься более простой йогой, прежде чем прыгнуть на уровень 2-3.

Нервничая, Бильбо пришел раньше, чем планировалось. Это было позднее утро субботы, и Бильбо был рад, что Гэмджи согласился сводить Фродо вместе с Сэмом на фермерскую ярмарку. Бильбо обычно сам приносил свежие продукты, но, к своему стыду, проспал все утро после напряженного дня накануне.

В зале было только два мата и две худощавые фигуры. У девушки были длинные, огненно-рыжие волосы, парень был блондином. У обоих волосы на затылке были собраны в косы, и когда они обернулись, Бильбо шокировано округлил глаза: блондин, очевидно, приходился родственником Трандуилу.

Бильбо тихо поздоровался и помахал рукой, прежде чем войти и разложить свой коврик. Он начал рассеянно разминаться, стараясь не очень сильно пялиться на молодежь. С виду им было около двадцати, но их вытянутые лица делали их немного старше. Сложно было определить, являлись ли они парой или были просто друзьями.

– Вы, должно быть, Бильбо!

Бильбо поднял взгляд и чуть не подпрыгнул – с каким интересом его разглядывали новоприбывшие. У одного была такая впечатляющая борода, что Бильбо даже позавидовал ему, у другого было так много веснушек, что их невозможно посчитать, и еще двое выглядели даже моложе тех, кого Бильбо так старался не разглядывать. Позади них расстилал свой коврик Дори.

– Да, к вашим услугам, – Бильбо поспешил подняться и протянул руку. Тот, что с веснушками, широко улыбнулся и, переложив свой зеленый коврик в другую руку, поздоровался с Бильбо. Затем сказал с энтузиазмом:

– Меня зовут Ори Ризон, вы уже знакомы с моим старшим братом Дори. Нори – другой мой старший брат.

– Рад знакомству,   ответил Бильбо и широко улыбнулся.

Прежде чем Бильбо успел пожать руку Нори и должным образом поприветствовать другого мужчину (и, конечно, похвалить его изумительную бороду!), двое молодых нетерпеливо отодвинули Ори и встали перед Бильбо. Они одинаково улыбались, слаженно двигались. Один был высокий (и немного неуклюжий), с темными волосами и карими глазами, другой был пониже и половчее, со светлыми волосами и яркими голубыми глазами.

– Фили!

– И Кили!

Бильбо кивнул, решив, что они, скорее всего, братья, раз даже имена были так похожи.

– Дядя говорил о вас! – воскликнул блондин (“Фили” – напомнил себе Бильбо) с ухмылкой, которая заставила заколыхаться его усы.

Бильбо хотел вежливо кивнуть в знак согласия, но понятия не имел, о чем говорит парень. К счастью, Бильбо больше не надо было об этом волноваться, потому что обоих мальчиков потянул за шкирки не кто иной, как Торин.

Увидев их всех вместе – насупленных Фили и Кили и свирепо смотрящего на них Торина, Бильбо понял, что Торин и является упомянутым мальчиками дядей.

(Торин говорил о нем?! Этот-то человек, который едва смотрел на него в последние дни?) **  
**

– Я взял вас с собой потому, что вашей маме нужно отдохнуть от ваших оров, – нахмурился Торин. – Но это не значит, что я позволю вам сорвать мое занятие или докучать моим клиентам. И вы это прекрасно знаете. **  
**

Они пробормотали извинения, и Торин, фыркнув, отпустил их и отошел к своему месту. Как и несколько недель назад, у него был розовый коврик.

– Он опять по ошибке схватил мамин, – Бильбо услышал как Фили перешептывался с Кили.

– На самом деле, это я дал его ему утром и он даже не заметил, – в ответ пробормотал Кили. – Ты же знаешь, он с утра ничего не соображает, пока не выпьет кофе.

Бильбо решил, что будет лучше, если он разместится поближе к Ризонам, чем будет невольно подслушивать болтающих племянников Торина. Правда, братья не разделяли его мнение, поскольку положили свои коврики с обеих сторон от Бильбо. И все же Бильбо был рад тому, что с этого занятия Фили и Кили решили взять над ним шефство. Несколько раз он точно упал бы или растерялся без помощи братьев. Они всегда останавливались, чтобы помочь Бильбо, и своими большими ладонями аккуратно поддерживали или помогали правильно встать в гораздо сложные позы. Бильбо удивлялся, почему Торин решил, что он уже готов к уровню 2-3 и не оставил его на комфортном уровне 2 еще на некоторое время. Но кто такой Бильбо, чтобы спорить с опытным инструктором?

Однажды, закончив последнее дыхательное упражнение, Бильбо был таким уставшим, что решил еще немного полежать на коврике, прежде чем встать.

– Итак, вы племянники Торина? – медленно спросил Бильбо, подумав, что стоит познакомиться с ребятами поближе, после того, как они так много ему помогали. Всегда радостные улыбки на привлекательных лицах.

– Ага! – Фили ответил первым. – Наша мама – его младшая сестра. Он никогда не упоминал о нас раньше?

– Ну, за все это время Торин сказал мне около сорока слов, – нахмурился Бильбо и подумал, что это случайное число скорее всего является точным. Эти сорок слов и то, сколько раз он смотрел на Торина, когда тот наклонялся в “Собаку мордой вниз”, а потом обратно выгибался в “Кобру”. Кили нахмурился и обернулся к Фили. Блондин ответил ему таким же озадаченным взглядом, и было понятно, что они общаются таким бессловесным способом, каким могут общаться только близкие братья.

– Ну, о тебе дядя Торин рассказывал, – добавил Кили. – Ему есть, что сказать о тебе почти после каждого занятия, начиная от твоих странных предпочтений в музыке и заканчивая тем, как смешно выглядят волосы на твоих ногах.

– А еще он ругается иногда, – вклинился Фили. – Что-то про то, как ты предал его, променяв на занятия на велотренажерах.

Эта новость заставила Бильбо шокировано заморгать. Братья как-то упоминали об этом раньше, но то, как они говорили об этом сейчас, означало, что они настроены серьезно.

– Что, прости? – переспросил Бильбо.

Однако вопрос прозвучал впустую, потому что Фили и Кили уже унеслись вслед за Торином. Ори и его старшие братья уже давно ушли, и Бильбо обнаружил, что снова остался наедине с той долговязой парочкой.

– Вы к ним привыкнете, – сказала рыжая, подойдя к Бильбо и протянув ему руку. – Я, кстати, Тауриэль.

– Бильбо Бэггинс, – представился Бильбо, прежде чем принять ее руку. И он даже не удивился, когда она без особых усилий потянула его наверх. Она была однозначно сильнее, несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость.

– А вы, ммм, дочь Трандуила? – колеблясь, спросил Бильбо.

– Приемная, – ответила Тауриэль, пожав плечами. – А вот как раз эта белокурая красотка унаследовала его гены и любовь к вину.

– Леголас – так меня называют нормальные люди, – сказал блондин, присоединившись к разговору. Бильбо отметил, что он также унаследовал рост отца, его волосы и глаза.

– Рад знакомству, – кивнул Бильбо.

– Эта группа такая маленькая, и я подумала, что лучше представиться сейчас: потом это было бы неловко, – призналась с Тауриэль с кроткой улыбкой, которая сделала ее гораздо моложе.

– Ну да, твое второе имя – Её Величество Неловкость, – поддразнивал Леголас, легонько ткнув локтем ее под ребра.

Бильбо рассмеялся, глядя как эти двое пихают и толкаются по дороге на выход, оставляя его наедине со своим ковриком и остатком выходных. Дома его ждала куча домашних дел и пара серий чего-то там на Netflix.   **  
**

И хотя он научился получать удовольствие от упражнений, эти занятия оказались немного жестче, чем он ожидал. 

.

Бильбо обнаружил, что смог находить время на занятия, даже когда у Фродо начались летние каникулы. И конечно помогало то, что мальчик сам доходил до спортзала встретить Бильбо, когда ему надоедало гулять с Сэмом или играть с Мэрри и Пиппином, которые жили на другой стороне улицы.

И вот после занятия в четверг Бильбо сидел и ждал Фродо. Несмотря на то, что прошел уже месяц с того момента, когда он начал заниматься в группе для продвинутых, он все еще привыкал и осваивал новые позиции. В свободные вечера он самостоятельно практиковался дома перед зеркалом. ****  
****

Складывалось едва уловимое впечатление, что Бильбо вступил в безмолвную битву с Торином. По крайней мере, Бильбо считал, что между ними проходит некое соревнование. Каждый урок Торин продвигал Бильбо все дальше, и Бильбо отказывался останавливаться или отступать и старался со всем справиться, вопреки ожиданиям своего инструктора. Трудно было сказать, делает ли это Торин преднамеренно, продвигая его по уровням так быстро потому, что верит в Бильбо, или хочет увидеть, как он сдастся. Скорее всего – второе, потому что Торин смотрел на него так, будто каждый момент ожидал, что Бильбо поднимется и уйдет, тяжело дыша.

Вздохнув, Бильбо прислонился затылком к стене и немного уперся в нее спиной, чтобы снять вес с ног. После полутора часов выполнения асан с идеально прямой спиной, он подумал что заслужил момент слабости. ****  
** **

– Кого-то ждете? ****  
** **

Бильбо обратил внимание на этот резкий голос и открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть перед собой Торина. В первый раз он не был одет в смехотворно короткие шорты с глупыми узорами. Нет, на нем были темные джинсы и синяя клетчатая рубашка. Вместе со своей бородой и длинным лицом он очень напоминал лесоруба, и Бильбо хотелось его ударить, чтобы он прекратил был таким нелепо привлекательным. Особенно когда Бильбо все еще сидел в своей потной одежде для йоги. (Да, Бильбо однозначно хотел бы посмотреть, как он часами рубит дрова около их уединенного коттеджа где-то в горах. Ради такого он был бы готов отказаться от своего смартфона и интернета.) Он позволил своим волосам отрасти до той степени, что можно было собрать их в тоненький хвост у основания шеи, и был уверен, что его кудри нелепы и растрепаны как у нечесаной овцы.

Бильбо открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но был прерван, когда кто-то маленький влетел в него на полной скорости. Он почти опрокинул Бильбо, и ему показалось, что Торин протянул руку, но только чтобы одернуть ее, так и не коснувшись Бильбо.

– Угадай, что? – спросил Фродо, потянув Бильбо за рубашку. – Пиппин пришел сегодня поиграть с нами в футбол!

– Это прекрасно, радость моя, – со смешком сказал Бильбо. – Фродо, дорогой, могу я представить тебе Торина?

Бильбо криво улыбнулся Торину, надеясь, что тот не поведет себя с ребенком так, как ведет со взрослыми. Он оценивающе посмотрел на него в ответ, прежде чем протянуть Фродо свою большую руку. Мальчик захихикал, когда дотянулся до руки Торина, и серьезно ее пожал.

– Твой папа делает большие успехи на моих занятиях, – сказал Торин, когда Фродо отпустил его.

– О, я на самом деле его дядя, – поспешил уточнить Бильбо, положив руку на плечо Фродо в знак поддержки. Мальчик долгое время был таким ранимым и безмолвным. Когда при нем в разговоре упоминались его родители, он закрывался как моллюск в раковине.

– Дядя Бильбо меня усыновил! – взбодрился Фродо.

Это заставило Торина часто заморгать, и Бильбо почти рассмеялся над его крайне озадаченным выражением лица. Однозначно, тот не знал, что сказать, и только морщил лоб.

– Фродо, почему бы тебе не пойти купить один из тех определенно вредных спортивных напитков? – спросил Бильбо, протягивая ребенку двухфунтовую монетку.

Темноволосый мальчик счастливо взвизгнул и, взяв монетку, понесся к торговому автомату.

– Прошу прощения за это, – замялся Бильбо, не зная, какие границы можно пересекать при разговоре с преподавателем йоги. Одно дело – здороваться или прощаться в конце занятия, и совершенно другое – представлять его своему приемному сыну.

– Нет, все... все в порядке, – заверил Торин, тряхнув головой, слово пытаясь развеять какую-то глупую мысль в ней. – Вы достаточно имели дел с моими племянниками.

Бильбо изумленно посмотрел на него и засмеялся: “Это была шутка?”

Торин пожал плечами, и Бильбо пожалел, что не может сейчас видеть его мускулов, как когда на нем надета футболка.

– Я хотел сказать вам после занятия, – Торин шагнул к Бильбо, практически прижав его к стене, – если захотите попробовать горячую йогу, просто скажите мне.

– Я, эээ, правда? – спросил Бильбо. – А вам не кажется, что мне сначала стоит освоиться с уровнем 2-3, или как вы его там называете?

– О, просто переходи на уровень 3 и перестань жаловаться, – закатывая глаза, ответил Торин.

– А, может, я уйду на уровень 1 и позволю себе растерять все навыки? – возразил Бильбо с ухмылкой.

Бильбо действительно думал вернуться на уровень 2 вместо занятий на велотренажерах и повышения сложности. Он снова будет видеться с Балином и Бофуром, что было большим плюсом.

– Тебя приятно видеть на занятиях после тех болванов, с которыми мне приходится иметь дело, – фыркнул Торин.

Смех умер в горле Бильбо – неужели этот нереальный человек только что признал, что ему нравится его компания? Стойкий, заставляющий скиснуть молоко одним лишь взглядом Торин говорит, что Бильбо может быть не просто приставшим как банный лист?

– В любом случае, – Торин отступил, кашлянув, – мне пора идти. Фили и Кили ждут в машине, а я глупо разрешил Фили сесть за руль по дороге домой.

– Да, я думаю тебе нужно поскорее разобраться с этим вопросом, – сказал Бильбо, подавляя нервное желание то ли улыбнуться, то ли вырвать.

– Увидимся во вторник? – спросил Торин, приподняв бровь.

– Разумеется, – ответил Бильбо, беспричинно расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

Синие глаза Торина на мгновение задержались на нем, прежде чем он кивнул и вышел из спортзала, закинув сумку на плечо и засунув руки в карманы. Если его задница была соблазнительной в неоновых шортах, то в джинсах она была абсолютно опасна.

С его темной одеждой легкая седина на висках выглядела еще более привлекательно. ****

– Дядя Бильбо! Я принес тебе лимонный, твой любимый!

Бильбо моргнул и отвел взгляд от удаляющейся фигуры Торина, чтобы увидеть, что Фродо вернулся и действительно предлагает ему радиоактивно-желтый напиток. Себе он взял что-то ядрено-голубое, и Бильбо был уверен, что его рот и язык скоро станут такого же ненатурально-яркого цвета.

. 

Бильбо смотрел на себя в зеркало, надевая свой любимый жилет, который стоило отдать в ателье, чтобы его ушили. Он занимался йогой уже почти год и потерял несколько дюймов в талии. Возможно пора было обновить свой гардероб вместо того, чтобы носить старое, затягивая ремни и подтяжки. Многое изменилось с прошлой зимы.

Он знал, что что-то должно случиться, когда четыре раза в неделю ходишь на йогу и дважды – на занятия на велотренажере. Трандуил, кстати, сказал Бильбо, что тот легко мог бы подняться на следующий уровень сложности, но Бильбо твердо решил, что его занятия должны остаться лишь дополнительной нагрузкой

Он наконец адаптировался и начал получать удовольствие от йоги уровня 2-3. Фили и Кили уже не нужно было ему помогать. Ори был уверен, что он невозможно гибкий для человека, потому что ему в свое время понадобился целый год, чтобы с уровня 2 перейти на уровень 2-3. Бильбо, правда, считал, что дело в его неуклюжести и долговязости, но он очень сдружился с Ори и не стал озвучивать свои мысли.

Прежде чем Бильбо стал самостоятельным писателем и иллюстратором своих книг, он работал библиотекарем, как Ори. Когда он сказал ему об этом, они рассмеялись и стали вспоминать страшилки о работе библиотекаря. А еще они могли часами говорить о фэнтези и научно-фантастических книгах своей юности.

– Что ты делаешь на праздниках? – спросил Ори, надев вот уже третий свитер. – Мы устраиваем большую вечеринку каждый год. Ты сможешь встретиться со всей нашей семьей. Ну, весьма большой семьей. Отец Дори приходится родственником Дуринам. 

– О, я бы с радостью, но мне надо присмотреть за малышом Фродо.

– Я не знал, что у тебя есть сын, Бильбо, – воскликнул Фили, появившись за его правым плечом. Бильбо заметил, что его толстовка удачно оттеняет его синие глаза.

– У тебя же нет кольца, – добавил Кили, из-за другого плеча. У него тоже была синяя толстовка с капюшоном, и Бильбо запоздало понял, что они оба одеты в свои школьные толстовки с логотипом.

– Да возьми его с собой, – сказал Дори, застегивая зимнее пальто. – Нам не привыкать возиться с этими двумя. И это не говоря о том, что у Бомбура восемь детей, некоторые из них наверняка младше твоего Фродо. 

– Мы уже привыкли смотреть под ноги, чтобы не зашибить кого-то из мелких, – добавил Нори, аккуратно застегивая кожаную куртку, чтобы не прищемить бороду.

Бильбо в сомнениях закусил губу. Нельзя сказать, что он не виделся ни с кем из них вне зала. Он иногда пил чай с Балином после занятий или выбирался пропустить пинту-другую пива с Бофуром и Нори. Не говоря уже о том, как часто он сбегал в библиотеку Ори, в поисках покоя и тишины. Даже Фили и Кили почему-то жаждали показать ему свою школу, но Бильбо не очень хотел вновь окунуться в хаос подростковых гормонов.

– Дядя Торин будет там, – Кили, поддразнивая, легонько пихнул Бильбо под ребра.

– И мама, и дядя Фрерин! – весело добавил Фили. – Она спрашивает о тебе уже несколько месяцев! В любом случае, ты явно спасаешь дядю Торина от головной боли.

Бильбо нахмурился, пытаясь понять, не передразнивают ли они то, что когда-то сказал ему Торин. Спасать Торина от головной боли? Это уж вряд ли! Этот здоровяк на каждом занятии буквально буравил Бильбо своим напряженным взглядом. Это заставляло Бильбо каждый раз терять равновесие и заодно спокойствие. Он был уверен, что если бы не дыхательные упражнения, он бы не мог успокоиться на занятиях.

И вот Бильбо обнаружил себя подходящим к впечатляющему дому, находящемуся в сорока минутах ходьбы от своего дома. Бильбо мог приехать и на машине, но был уверен, что парой бокалов не обойдется. Смешно смотреть, как, виляя, идет подвыпивший, но если он сядет за руль – становится страшно.

Фродо был очарован падающим вокруг снегом, и дорога не казалась ему долгой. Чувствуя, что это все ошибка и он должен быть у Гэмджи, как обычно на Рождество, он разгладил шарф и прошагал к ступенькам, крепко сжимая ладонь Фродо. Он постучал, и после краткого ожидания дверь открылась.

За дверью стоял Торин в шапке Санта-Клауса, паре эльфийских ушек и самом уродливом новогоднем свитере, который Бильбо когда-либо видел. На нем под нарисованной ёлкой, украшенной стразами, играли подарками две кошки, а на вороте красным вышита “Meowy Catsmas” (“Замяучательного котдества”).

Торин застыл на пороге, растерянно моргая, достаточно надолго, чтобы Фродо заскучал и прошмыгнул в дом между его ногами.

– Теперь понятно, почему Фили и Кили хотели, чтобы я надел все это, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

– Не хочу показаться грубым, но, может, ты все-таки впустишь меня? – спросил Бильбо, ощущая как холод пробирается к нему сквозь слои одежды. – Я не настолько мал, чтобы так же пройти в дом, – он кивнул головой в сторону племянника.

Торин фыркнул, пропуская Бильбо в дом и закрывая за ним дверь. Войдя, Бильбо услышал шум и смех толпы, а также ощутил манящий аромат угощений: Бомур с женой постарались на славу.

Мужчина с окладистой рыжей бородой (и ирокезом, бог мой!), громко воскликнул, проходя мимо:

– Омела, дорогой кузен!

Бильбо смущенно взглянул на мужчину, а потом поднял взгляд.

– О, так и есть.

Торин посмотрел на пучок зеленых листьев и белых ягод так, словно это была гадкая ядовитая лоза. 

– О, подари мне это рождественское чудо! Скажем, просто поцелуй в лоб? – сказал Бильбо, надеясь нарушить эту затянувшуюся паузу, прежде чем ситуация станет чрезвычайно нелепой, а он сам окончательно не покраснеет.

Торин наконец вышел из ступора. Он важно кивнул, прежде чем опустить голову и невесомо коснуться губами кудряшек Бильбо. Бильбо успел почувствовать мимолетное касание его бороды и задумался, что еще принесет ему эта ночь, пока Торин тянул его в дом.

– Пойдем, познакомлю с сестрой, – сказал Торин. Это выглядело скорее как приказ, чем предложение.

– Я могу снять пальто для начала? – спросил Бильбо, задумавшись, всех ли гостей Торин так встречает.

– О, да, конечно, – спохватился Торин и помог Бильбо снять верхнюю одежду. Это было похоже на патетичное свидание в старшей школе, в этом было что-то рыцарское. И очень напоминало сюжет романтических фильмов восьмидесятых, что очень подходило Торину со своей любовью к неону.

Торин криво улыбнулся, а Бильбо невольно уставился на шапку и эльфийские уши. Темноволосый мужчина поймал его взгляд и, сняв их с себя, выбросил в ближайшую мусорку. Потом Торин попытался снять свой свитер. Он немного застрял в плечах, и если бы Бильбо не уставился на кубики пресса, показавшиеся из-под рубашки, он был ему помог. Но вместо этого он стоял и смотрел, как Торин сражается с упрямым предметом одежды.

– Это был последний раз, когда я согласился так одеться, – ворчал Торин, запихивая свитер куда подальше в гардероб. – Сжечь надо тот магазин, где они его нашли

Бильбо попытался замаскировать свой смех под кашель, но был уверен, что у него не получилось. Он вежливо отвел взгляд, пока Торин поправлял свою белую рубашку.

– Пойдем, – наконец пригласил Торин, перекинув волосы, стянутые в хвост, через плечо. Бильбо удивлялся, как он справляется с такой длиной – волосы Бильбо едва доходили до плеч, но уже действовали ему на нервы.

Бильбо шел по коридору и думал, каким гигантским и великолепным был дом. И довольно старым - с высокими дверными проемами и повидавшими виды деревянными полами. Надо будет спросить братьев, как долго они здесь живут.

Они дошли до кухни, которая незаметно переходила в огромную столовую с длинным обеденным столом. Торин не останавливался, поэтому Бильбо успевал только махать рукой, приветствуя знакомые лица, пока они не остановились в примыкающей зале, где был накрыт стол для них.

Первым, что заметил Бильбо, был Фродо, сидящий на коленях золотоволосой женщины. Волосы ее были точно такого же цвета, как у Фили, который сидел рядом с ней. Кили сидел с другой стороны, и все они задавали разные вопросы Фродо, а тот радостно на них отвечал. Бильбо с ужасом понял, что большая часть вопросов была о нем.

– Дядя Бильбо самый лучший художник в мире! – воскликнул Фродо. – Он нарисовал мои самые любимые книжки!

– Мне казалось, ты говорил, что занимаешься литературой, – нахмурился Торин.

– Я говорил, что пишу книги, –  поправил его Бильбо. – И да, я пишу книги для детей.

Торин кивнул, и Бильбо запоздало вспомнил, что говорил об этом Фили, Кили и Ори, но не самому Торину. Черт возьми, он действительно о нем спрашивал?

– Дис? – позвал Торин, обозначив их присутствие.

Женщина отвернулась от Фродо, и за секунду до того, как она широко улыбнулась, он понял, что у нее те же пронзительно синие глаза, как у Торина. Она без усилий передала Фродо мальчикам и встала, разглаживая свое алое платье, перед тем как подойти к Бильбо.

– Дис Дурин, – тепло сказала женщина. – Приятно с вами познакомиться.

– Взаимно, – изумленно ответил Бильбо, смотря на женщину снизу вверх. Он не мог понять, носила ли она каблуки, или это все Дурины были такими высокими.

– Я принесу выпить, – сказал Торин и повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но тут же обратился к Бильбо, – ты же пьешь?

– Не зря же я пришел пешком, – засмеялся Бильбо. – Принесешь мне эггногг? Было бы неплохо присыпать его мускатным орехом.

Кивнув, Торин отправился на кухню. Когда Бильбо повернулся к Дис, он заметил, что ее улыбка из добродушной превратилась в лукавую.

– Как долго ты занимаешься у Торина?

– В феврале будет год, – ответил Бильбо, сопротивляясь желанию нервно потеребить край своего вельветового пиджака. Он думал, что будет выглядеть празднично в своем зеленом жилете, но сейчас чувствовал себя чересчур нарядным, даже эксцентрично одетым. Все вокруг были одеты во что-то темное и тусклое, резко контрастируя с его ярким красочным костюмом.

– Я очень рада наконец познакомиться с тобой, еще никто не продержался у Торина так долго. Ты, должно быть, очень любишь йогу.

– Ну, не настолько, нет, – со смешком сказал Бильбо. – Я пришел той зимой, когда понял, что стал слишком много есть. И, начав заниматься, я просто не смог остановиться.

Дис хмыкнула, а затем сказала:

– Наша семья тоже не очень много о ней знала, пока Торин не решил стать инструктором. Теперь практически каждый ходит в одну из его групп. Постарайся поскорее дойти до уровня 3, и мы сможем чаще видеться

– О! – выдохнул Бильбо. – Боюсь, это произойдет не так скоро.

– Очень жаль. Может быть, тебе была бы интересна горячая йога? Я иногда там появляюсь.

– Торин упоминал о ней, – признал Бильбо, засунув руки в карманы, чтобы хоть что-нибудь с ними сделать. – Но я еще не планировал ей заниматься.

– Это не так тяжело, как кажется.

– Дис?

Бильбо повернулся на глубокий голос и с благодарностью взял напиток из рук Торина. Он с интересом заметил, что у самого Торина в бокале было что-то красное. Возможно, водка с клюквенным соком, однако в том количестве, которое Бильбо не осилил бы. Но, в отличие от Бильбо, Торин был стоек, как гора. Он точно мог выпить несколько шотов текилы, а потом спокойно встать в позу кобры.

– Я не допрашиваю его, просто задаю вопросы о наших общий интересах, – хмыкнула Дис. – И ничего для меня?

– Ты можешь взять это, – Торин протянул ей высокий бокал. – Это делал Нори, и я как-то не доверяю ему.

Бильбо покосился на свой напиток и нахмурился.

– Твой эггногг делал Дори, тебе нечего волноваться, – ответил ему Торин.

Бильбо слабо улыбнулся и немного отпил из бокала. Бурбон в составе эггнога был просто божественный, и он с удовольствием отпил еще. При этом от него не укрылось, с каким выражением Дис пихнула Торина локтем.

После еще одной порции эггнога и часа прогулки по дому, Бильбо не понимал, почему так долго сомневался в решении прийти сюда. Фродо подружился с шумной ватагой детишек Бомбура (боже, восемь – это действительно много!), и Бильбо со спокойной душой оставил его веселиться. Он мог спокойно ходить из комнаты в комнату и встречаться с другими членами семьи Дуриных.

Было очень приятно и странно наблюдать, как Торин все время сопровождал Бильбо. Как если бы он боялся, что Бильбо придет в ужас от его большой семьи. Особенно его присутствие пришлось очень кстати, когда очередь дошла до возбужденного младшего брата Торина – Бильбо совсем не был готов к столь открытым проявлениям симпатии.

Окружающие были нахальными и громкими, но на самом деле очень добрыми людьми. Бильбо с трудом запоминал их имена. Он легко запомнил имя Дейна, во многом благодаря его рыжим волосам, выделяющим его из толпы темно- и светловолосых людей. Когда они приступили к ужину, Бильбо испытал облегчение, увидев сидевших рядом Ори и Кили. Напротив возвышался Торин, громко разговаривая с Двалином. Во главе сидели Дори и Дис, они произнесли тосты, прежде чем тридцать с лишним человек с удовольствием занялись едой.

Бильбо был рад, что не приехал на машине и по другой причине – после обеда он чувствовал себя таким сытым и довольным, что почти засыпал. Но принесли десерт, и он запоздало вспомнил, что стоило принести что-то, приготовленное им самим. Нет, Бомбур был великолепным поваром, но Бильбо подумал, что было невежливо приходить в этот прекрасный дом с пустыми руками.

– О, не волнуйся об этом, – пожал плечами Ори. – Большинство из нас живет близко и ничего не стоит принести что-то из дома.

– Насколько близко?

– Ну, Дурины – слева от нас. Бифур и Бофур – справа, следующий – Бомбур. На другой стороне улицы живут Глоин и Оин, а Дейн – на углу улицы, чуть дальше, чем все остальные. Как раз на углу Айрон Стрит. О, Балин и Двалин – наротив Дуринов.

– Ого! – выдохнул Бильбо. – Я бы давно переехал, если бы все мои родственники жили так близко.

Ори легко хохотнул и сказал: 

– Наши семьи были близки на протяжении многих поколений, а жили рядом еще дольше.

– Не такой уж и сонный город, – нахмурился Бильбо. – Я конечно слышал об Эреборском квартале, но не думал, что он так близко к моему району.

– Ты же в Хоббитоне живешь, верно? – нетерпеливо спросил Кили. – Не так плохо. Всего в паре миль от нас

– Он гораздо тише и раздражающе близок к пастбищам. Иногда я сижу и думаю, что живу в современном английском городе, и тут же слышу блеяние овец

Через пару часов сидения на диване (с раздражающе веселыми Фили и Кили, которые незаметно вынуждали Бильбо все теснее прижиматься к Торину), Бильбо решил, что пора возвращаться домой. Не только потому, что боялся, что на улице станет еще холоднее, но и потому, что Торин излишне бдительно следил за тем, чтобы у Бильбо всегда был полон бокал.

Бильбо тщательно укутал Фродо, прежде чем выпустить мальчика на улицу. Он немного задержался и, когда наконец оделся, заметил стоящего в дверях Торина. Они оба подняли глаза на омелу, которая все еще висела над головой. Хихикнув, Бильбо взял Торина за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

– Все было замечательно! Передай, пожалуйста, Ори мою благодарность за приглашение, – улыбнулся Бильбо, немного сжав ладонь Торина, прежде чем отпустить.

– Если бы я не знал, что тебя пригласили, то сделал бы это сам, – серьезно кивнул Торин. – Ты уверен, что вы доберетесь нормально?

– Ну, я не хотел бы заставлять тебя снова надевать тот свитер, – лукаво улыбнулся Бильбо, выгнув бровь.

– Я переживу эту пытку, – серьезно ответил Торин. – И Дис не простит мне, если я позволю тебе пропасть до весны в какой-нибудь канаве.

– Твоя сестра просто прелесть, – засмеялся Бильбо.

– Только не говори ей об этом, – Торин понизил голос до шепота. – А то она начнет раздуваться от гордости.

Бильбо фыркнул и, забавляясь, пихнул Торина в плечо: напитки от Дори расслабили его до игривого и даже развязного состояния. Однако этот жест заставил Торина улыбнуться еще шире. Сейчас странно было думать, что Торин его ненавидел, когда он был таким вежливым весь вечер.

– Подожди минутку, – предупредил Торин и куда-то отошел.

Бильбо глубоко вдохнул прохладного воздуха, чтобы немного прояснить туманную голову, прежде чем повернуться к Фродо. Тот прекратил шалить на минутку и смотрел на Бильбо, широко улыбаясь. ****

– Торин проводит нас до дома, – сообщил Бильбо, немного нервничая.

– Хорошо! – радостно ответил мальчик, совершенно не опасаясь незнакомых, как это было раньше. Он даже спокойно сидел у Торина на коленях, прежде чем его забрали беспокойные Фили и Кили.

Торин вышел, застегивая черную куртку на великолепной меховой подкладке. Бильбо подумал, неужели инструкторы йоги так хорошо зарабатывают? В те нечастые разы, когда Бильбо видел Торина вне зала, тот был довольно хорошо одет. Возможно, в его семье всегда был достаток, что с таким симпатичным лицом уже было совершенно не честно!

– Ты хорошо провел время? – бархатистый тембр голоса Торина отвлек Бильбо от разглядывания его ботинок (марка которых говорила о том, что он зарабатывал явно больше Бильбо). Он поднял взгляд и кивнул, понадеявшись, что его поспешная улыбка будет смотреться естественно.

– Да, очень! – Бильбо снова кивнул. – Хотя твой брат был несколько... ммм...

– Надоедливым? Раздражающим? Вторгающимся в личное пространство? – вздохнул Торин.

– Зато теперь понятно, в кого Фили и Кили такие обаятельные. Должно быть он также ведет себя со своими пациентами, – ответил Бильбо со смехом. – Хотя это не так увлекательно, как то, как Кили вертится вокруг Тауриэль по субботам.

– Это закончится тем, что она разобьет ему сердце, – покачал головойТорин. – Она почти закончила обучение на тренера, к тому же она старше Кили на пять лет.

– А сколько тебе лет?

– Не уверен, что это важно, – проворчал Торин, – но мне сорок два.

– А мне – тридцать пять, – сказал Бильбо, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Видишь? Еще большая разница. И позволь Кили вздыхать и смотреть. Кто знает, может из этого что-нибудь да выйдет.

Торин нахмурился только сильнее.

– А, я понял! – засмеялся Бильбо. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы Трандуил стал твоей родней.

Торин ничего не ответил. Тишину нарушал только скрип снега под ногами. 

Бильбо беззаботно рассмеялся и именно в этот момент подскользнулся на льду, скрытом под слоем снега. Он поперхнулся и нелепо взмахнул руками, попытавшись удержать равновесие, и был очень рад Торину, подхватившему его под спину.

– Большое спасибо, – выдохнул Бильбо. – Как ты умудряешься твердо стоять на ногах даже на льду?

– Я устойчивее и старше, как мы уже выяснили, – закатил глаза Торин.

Бильбо признался себе, что расстроился, когда Торин убрал руку со спины, лишь только миновала опасность падения. Даже через перчатки чувствовалось, какие горячие у него руки.

Они шли, и Бильбо отметил, что шел медленнее, чем обычно. Обычно он спешил домой с этого холода, но, гуляя с Торином, он чувствовал тепло и счастье. Конечно, он периодически окликал Фродо, и мальчик обрадовался, когда Торин предложил донести его на плечах.

– Ты не обязан этого делать, – прошептал Бильбо, когда тот усаживал Фродо не плечи.

– Я носил так Фрерина и Дис, не говоря уже о Фили и Кили. Эти оболтусы, кстати, до сих пор иногда пытаются меня оседлать, – сказал Торин, легко шагая.

Все еще немного волнуясь за него, Бильбо взял его под руку, чтобы Торину было легче балансировать на льду с Фродо на плечах. Где-то минут через пятнадцать они дошли до дома Бильбо. И Торин за всю дорогу так и не отпустил руку Бильбо и не снял Фродо с плеч. Несокрушимый, как скала. Уже дома Бильбо стянул с Фродо ботинки, и мальчик унесся на кухню за горячим шоколадом.

– Не желаешь ли чашечку? Либо могу угостить тебя кофе, – предложил Бильбо, потирая покрасневший на морозе нос.

Торин колебался, с любопытством оглядывая дом.

– Нет, мне пора возвращаться, – вздохнул Торин. – Иначе мне придется терпеть подколы моих родственников.

– Ну, тогда доброй ночи? – сказал Бильбо беспомощно.

Торин посмотрел на него, и Бильбо был уверен, что тот шагнет от него вниз по лестнице, а не поднимется ближе. В глазах возникла знакомая напряженность, от которой Бильбо хотелось сбежать.

– Прости меня, – произнес Торин.

Вот чего-чего, а этих слов Бильбо от него не ждал. Он глупо заморгал и был уверен, что его челюсть уже валялась где-то на земле.

– Поначалу я думал, ты никто, – продолжал Торин. – Я думал, что ты не серьезен, что ты пришел повалять дурака. Я поспешно поднимал твой уровень, чтобы заставить тебя уйти.

Ага. Значит он хотел, чтобы Бильбо сдался.

– Но ты справился и не перестал заниматься. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал, что я продвинул тебя до твоего нынешнего уровня, потому что был уверен, что ты сможешь. И ты меня не разочаровал. Я еще никогда так не ошибался, когда думал, что тебе не место на моих занятиях.

Бильбо изумленно замер на секунду, прежде чем ответить:

– Все в порядке. Я бы тоже в себе сомневался.

Торин продолжал мрачно хмуриться.

– Торин, – мягко сказал Бильбо, положив руку ему на плечо. – Я прощаю тебя.

Торин торжественно кивнул, и, прежде чем Бильбо успел еще что-то сказать, притянул его в крепкое объятие. Оно было неловким из-за объемной зимней одежды, но Бильбо буквально таял в нем. Не каждую ночь твой непоколебимый инструктор говорит, что на самом деле в тебя верит, и душевно обнимает. Меховой воротник Торина приятно прошелся по его щеке, и Бильбо с трудом удержался, чтобы не прижаться ближе к шее Торина.

Торин очень скоро отпустил его. Он слабо, немного нервно улыбнулся, прежде чем уйти в ночь.

Бильбо смотрел ему вслед и понимал, что попал в большую беду.

.

Горячая йога была чем-то совершенно иным. **  
**

Приятно освежало наконец выйти из влажного зала, наполненного горячим воздухом. Бильбо казалось, он вспотел так, что потерял фунтов пять, не меньше. Очевидно, это было чем-то полезным, но как же он страдал на протяжении полутора часов! Он был рад, что снова надел ту темную футболку с логотипом Spinal Tap уже потому, что Торин мягко хмыкнул, проходя мимо Бильбо. Даже на занятиях горячей йогой он носил эти дурацкие шорты. Бильбо был рад, что Торин не снял свою футболку, хотя та была абсолютно прозрачна от пота. Если бы Торин когда-нибудь принял участие в конкурсе мокрых маек, то он мог всегда рассчитывать на голос Бильбо. **  
**

Помимо знакомых с других занятий (Тауриэль и Леголаса), Бильбо встретил здесь еще одного родственника Торина. Он знал, что его зовут Двалин, Балин говорил о нем. О нем и об Ори. Было странно, но приятно видеть худощавого библиотекаря рядом с громадным татуировщиком. **  
**

На вечеринке Двалин к нему не приближался, да и Бильбо не особенно искал с ним встречи. Он несколько выделялся из окружения Торина, но они по-дружески хлопали друг друга по массивным плечам. Было приятно видеть Торина в его естественности, пусть даже и в такой жаре, и Бильбо очень хотелось настолько же с ним сблизиться. **  
**

– Ну и что ты об этом думаешь? – Торин вышел из зала и встал позади Бильбо. – Ты и с этим справился.

Бильбо стоял и старательно высушивал волосы полотенцем. Он услышал, как хрюкнул Двалин, когда он убрал полотенце. Он был похож на сердитого херувима со своим курносым носом и волосами. Хотя своими скулами Бильбо несколько разбивал образ этих райских надоедливых младенцев.

– Однако, очень горячая, – шумно выдохнул Бильбо, ощущая глупую гордость от открытия новой интерпретации этого слова, возникшей в его мыслях.

Торин неровно улыбнулся в ответ, и Бильбо похвалил себя за решение отказаться от занятий на велотренажерах в пользу дополнительных занятий с этим мужчиной. От Фили и Кили Бильбо узнал, что Торин ехидно похвастался этим Трандуилу, который лишь хмыкнул и, дернув собранными в хвост волосами, удалился с напыщенным видом. **  
**

Прошло несколько недель, со страниц календаря на Бильбо смотрел март, а Бильбо удивлялся, когда это он стал таким трусом. **  
**

Было очевидно, что между ним и Торином оставалось что-то невысказанное, что-то такое же странное, каким это все казалось. Поначалу он отказался от мысли, что Торин может смотреть на него иначе, чем с едва сдерживаемым бешенством, но теперь Бильбо видел дальше этих взглядов. Он сказал себе, что все дело было в том объятии. Что оно все изменило. Ему нравились занятия йогой с Торином – и ему не нужно было ничего более. Теперь же Бильбо жаждал видеть Торина только в тех неоновых шортах. Вернее, сорвать уже эти восхитительные шорты и позволить себе сделать все, что хочется. **  
**

Вернувшись в настоящее, Бильбо поднял глаза и увидел ухмыляющегося Торина, когда они выходили после очередного урока потения и растяжки. Торин пихнул локтем Двалина, но тот только хмыкнул и оставил их вдвоем, помахав на прощанье. Обычно после тренировок Бильбо и Торин немного болтали (флиртовали, как Бильбо позволял себе это называть), и Двалин определенно не был заинтересован в этой части занятия **  
**

Прошел уже год и две недели с того момента, когда Бильбо впервые увидел Торина в тех пурпурно-оранжевых шортах. Что плохого случится, если он просто спросит? Он уже привык к яростным взглядам, которые Торин бросал на него. Даже эта угроза не могла заставить Бильбо изменить свое решение. **  
**

– Ты свободен завтра вечером?

Торин посмотрел на него, совершенно сбитый с толку. Их обычные разговоры “ни о чем” начинались определенно не так.

– У меня нет индивидуальных занятий завтра, т.к. я занят днем на пилатесе, – ответил он.

– Нет, я говорю не об индивидуальном занятии, я предполагал, что мы просто проведем время вместе.

Торин явно не понимал, к чему тот клонит, и невинно моргал, ожидая, когда Бильбо продолжит говорить.

– Я знаю очень хороший итальянский ресторанчик. Если я позвоню сейчас, возможно успею забронировать столик, – продолжил Бильбо, подумав, как шаблонно было предлагать итальянский ресторан. – Что скажешь?

Торин изумленно открыл рот – одно это было своеобразной наградой.

– Завтра? – сухо переспросил Торин.

– Ну, если тебе не нужно нянчиться с Фили и Кили, – сказал Бильбо, чувствуя как его самообладание дает трещину.

– Нет, я свободен, – ответил Торин, и Бильбо захотелось засмеяться, глядя, как Торин комкает в руках полотенце, будто оно могло помочь ему в этой ситуации. – Я, правда, не люблю итальянскую кухню.

– Ну, тогда можем встретиться у меня, – пожал плечами Бильбо. Почему бы не ускорить события? – Ты же помнишь, где я живу? Я попрошу Хэмфаста приглядеть за Фродо пару часов.

– У тебя... дома, – сухо констатировал Торин. **  
**

Бильбо вздохнул и опустил руку на предплечье Торина (которое по-прежнему было мокрым от пота и таким горячим!). Этот жест несколько успокоил Торина, и он прекратил мучить свое бедное полотенце. **  
**

– Если ты не хочешь идти со мной на свидание – все в порядке, – сказал Бильбо, пытаясь храбро улыбнуться. – Я хотел бы остаться твоим другом, если только ты не захочешь меня пристрелить.

– Нет, нет, – тряхнул головой Торин, разметав кудрявые пряди. – Это было бы здорово. Изумительно. **  
**

Бильбо понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы убедиться, что он все правильно расслышал, а потом на его лице расцвела беззастенчивая улыбка. В ответ Торин улыбнулся тепло и несколько нерешительно. Как это человек умудрялся выглядеть так восхитительно, даже когда с них обоих пот лился ручьем? **  
**

– Что ты хочешь чтобы я тебе приготовил? – спросил Бильбо, убирая руку и невинно подмигивая Торину. Он нарочно сформулировал свой вопрос именно так.

– Может, жаркое? – наконец осторожно ответил Торин. – Или это слишком?

– У меня есть немного баранины, – вспомнил Бильбо. – Подойдет?

– Гораздо лучше, чем морепродукты, итальянская кухня или что-то живое, – ответил Торин.

– И у тебя никогда не было желания отведать живого осьминога? Я думал, ты рисковая натура!

– Ну точно не тогда, когда у него еще есть клюв и он может разорвать тебе горло, – проворчал Торин. **  
**

Бильбо снова засмеялся и в этот раз не смог удержаться и не похлопать Торина по руке. Он определенно хорошо реагировал на прикосновения, потому что сделал шаг ближе и мягко улыбнулся. **  
**

– Хорошо. Тогда приходи в семь? Можешь посмотреть, как я делаю последние приготовления.

– Так и сделаю, – кивнул Торин. **  
**

Ощутив прилив смелости, Бильбо снова потянулся к нему. В этот раз он взял Торина за руку и смотрел в его голубые глаза, пока прикасался губами к костяшкам пальцев. Как тогда, в канун Рождества, много недель назад. **  
**

Бильбо был чрезвычайно горд, зная, что румянец на щеках Торина был не только из-за закончившегося занятия.

.

Собраться с мыслями и пригласить возмутительно привлекательного мужчину на ужин – еще полдела. Теперь предстояло пройти через все это и ничего не испортить. У Бильбо, естественно, не было проблем с готовкой. Овощная смесь с чесноком и карамелизированным луком, притом овощи на пару достаточно пропаренные, чтобы не хрустеть на зубах, но и не развалиться, свежевыпеченный хлеб, посыпанный семечками подсолнуха и льна. А на десерт – ягоды с овсяными хлопьями под взбитыми сливками.

Он в последний раз перевернул баранину в маринаде, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь. Он наскоро вымыл руки и вытер их о фартук, пока подходил к двери. Открыв ее, Бильбо сначала изумленно открыл рот, а потом радостно засмеялся.

– Да, костюм – это слишком, не правда ли? – вздохнул Торин, переступив порог. – Но Дис настаивала, и ее сыновья заставили меня с ней согласиться.

Одно дело – щеголять в неоновом, а совсем другое – в строгом костюме, в котором тот смотрелся просто сногсшибательно. Бильбо снова хихикнул, и найдя, что темно-синий очень подходит Торину, предложил снять пиджак.

– Ты, должно быть, сходишь с ума от жары в нем. Почти лето же, - Бильбо махнул Торину, призывая следовать за ним в дом.

– Вообще-то я привычен к костюмам. Я был юристом, прежде чем стать инструктором йоги.

Услышав это, Бильбо резко развернулся на пятках и поднял брови, безмолвно требуя пояснить услышанное. Торин вздохнул и рассеянно почесал затылок (волосы, кстати, были заплетены в красивую косу, видимо благодаря стараниям Фили), прежде чем ответить.

– Ты же знаешь, что Балин – юрист? Вообще, это семейное. Мой дед, мой отец были юристами. И Дис тоже. Фрерин, уйдя в сестринское дело, стал белой вороной, и я последовал за ним через пару лет.

– Дис наверняка хороша в своем деле, – перебил Бильбо.

– Лучшая! – вздохнул Торин. – Ну, а я однажды понял, что не хочу этим заниматься. Что правоведение не дает мне поводов для гордости и не делает счастливым.

– И ты сбежал и стал инструктором йоги? Я предполагаю, что юристы предпочитают коротко стричь волосы? – спросил Бильбо и снова не смог сдержать смех. К счастью, Торин на это не обиделся.

– Ну это не более странно, чем бросать стабильную работу библиотекаря и стать художником-иллюстратором.

Бильбо мягко улыбнулся на замечание, и Торин улыбнулся в ответ. Он выглядел так великолепно, сидя на стуле у большого острова (распространенный в Англии вид планировки кухни, когда часть рабочих поверхностей располагается в центре помещения - прим. переводчика) на кухне Бильбо. Он выглядел безупречно, словно был готов к фото-сессии, а не к обычному ужину, и Бильбо захотелось, чтобы на нем был один из его жилетов вместо этого рыжего кардигана. Очевидно, надо было сравнять позиции. Да, Торин снял пиджак, но галстук был все еще при нем.

Без каких-либо предостережений Бильбо оставил мясо на огне и подошел к Торину. Было странно стоять так близко, но Бильбо смело протянул руку к серебристому галстуку Торина, который так оттенял синеву его костюма и золотистость света лампы над ними. Бильбо велел себе сосредоточиться на блеске яркого галстука, но не на синеве глаз Торина.

– Что ты делаешь? Это мой любимый, – проворчал Торин, когда Бильбо стянул галстук с его шеи.

– Я чувствую себя очень неуютно в своих домашних тапочках, когда ты сидишь при параде.

– Поэтому ты решил лишить меня своего галстука, вор? – глухо пророкотал Торин.

– Да, и может быть даже расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке, – сказал Бильбо со смехом, положив галстук в карман и снова потянув свои пальцы к Торину.

Тот факт, что они не набросились друг на друга и не позволили мясу сгореть, Бильбо считал достойным проявлением терпения и выдержки. Кстати, еда пахла весьма притягательно, и Торин заинтересованно косился в ее сторону и прятал улыбку в бороде. Но, в отличие от баранины на плите, его взгляды и чары могли и подождать пару мгновений.

Чтобы отвлечься, Бильбо поинтересовался, что предпочитает Торин – вино или пиво. Торин пошутил, что не отказался бы от чего-то покрепче для своих нервов, но затем выбрал пиво. Бильбо одобрил его выбор, отметив, что темное пиво весьма удачно оттеняет вкус баранины, и каждый последующий кусочек будет еще богаче на вкус.

Торин предложил свою помощь, когда Бильбо принес напитки, но тот одним взглядом велел оставаться ему на месте.

– Я тебя пригласил, и это моя кухня! – пригрозил Бильбо, выкладывая мясо на тарелки. – Сядь и позволь мне поухаживать за тобой.

Торин только покачал головой, но не отодвинул блюдо с едой, которое Бильбо поставил перед ним. Бильбо взял себе еды и пива, прежде чем устроиться также за островком. Ужин был абсолютно неформальным (не принимая в расчет то, как официально был одет Торин), но Бильбо хотел именно этого. Множество раз они с Фродо ужинали здесь или просто сидели перед телевизором и что-то обсуждали.

Бильбо с интересом наблюдал за Торином: тот прежде всего нагнулся над тарелкой, вдыхая густой аромат мяса, и довольно застонал, но, спохватившись, сконфуженно закашлялся. Бильбо протянул руку и утешающе похлопал его по плечу: потеря контроля в предвкушении трапезы – высшая похвала повару.

За ужином они болтали о своих делах, несмотря на то, что виделись этим утром и успели перекинуться парой слов. Взгляд Торина стал чаще задерживаться на Бильбо, и тот наконец смог поймать один из них.

Торин, должно быть, рассказал все Фили и Кили (или эти проныры как-то узнали все сами), потому что на занятии утром они одобрительно хлопнули его по спине и радостно поздравили:

– Слава богу, ты наконец-то поговорил с ним, – вздохнул Фили, а Кили захихикал. – Наш дядя слишком очарован тобой, чтобы сделать это самому.

Торин рассказал, как пришлось разгребать снег после пилатеса, а Бильбо поделился, что ему пришла в голову новая идея для книги.

– И о чем она будет? – спросил Торин, весьма заинтересованный, подняв глаза от опустевшей тарелки.

– Я предполагаю, о гномах, – Бильбо рассеянно ковырял овощи вилкой. – Я думал об истории про гору, где бы они жили. О сердце горы, которое гномы бы нашли и оберегали. Хочу показать, что даже самому небольшому сердцу (ну, в данном случае, большому) нужна любовь и внимание.

– Не стоит отвергать кого-то только потому, что тот не умеет выражать свои чувства, –  улыбнулся Торин.

– Хорошо сказано для бывшего юриста! – мягко усмехнулся Бильбо.

Как бы Бильбо ни запрещал Торину помогать ему на кухне, после ужина тот целеустремленно отправился мыть посуду. Бильбо смотрел, как он закатывал рукава, обнажая волосатые предплечья, которые вскоре намокли от воды и пены. Бильбо сел и взял себе второе пиво, пока Торин ходил туда-сюда, стараясь не набрызгать водой, когда начинал мыть следующую сковородку или тарелку.

– Я бы хотел сказать, что это свидание вышло славным, – произнес Бильбо, покачивая бутылкой пива. – Но оно больше чем просто... славное.

– Ты же писатель, – добавил Торин, не оборачиваясь (нельзя сказать, что Бильбо не нравился вид со спины). – Найди подходящее слово, если считаешь что “славное” – это слишком просто.

– Желанное, восхитительное, милое, приятное… – Бильбо оставил пиво и подошел к Торину, обняв его со спины.

Возможно это была уловка, чтобы заставить Торина посмотреть на него так же, как он смотрел на Бильбо утром, но в результате тот дернулся и практически окатил их водой. Бильбо улыбнулся: он не думал, что Торина так легко напугать, а Торин проигнорировал оставленную в раковине сковородку и повернулся к Бильбо.

– Доставляющее удовольствие? – спросил Бильбо, вызывающе вскинув брови.

Торин долго смотрел на него, а потом склонил голову, чтобы Бильбо мог прижаться к его губам. Поцелуй был нежным и очень сдержанным, и Бильбо разочарованно выдохнул, когда Торин отстранился через мгновение. Бильбо хотелось ощущать колючесть бороды на своих щеках, чувствовать его руки на себе так же, как обнимал его Бильбо.

– Бильбо, я не знаю, как выразить, насколько приятно мне находиться в твоей компании, – медленно произнес Торин, игриво прижавшись своим лбом ко лбу Бильбо.

– А я не для каждого готовлю свою фирменную баранину с яблоками и мятой, – ответил Бильбо.

Торин мягко рассмеялся, и Бильбо довольно хмыкнул, когда тот наклонился, чтобы украсть второй поцелуй, который был таким же кратким и сладким, как первый.

– Ты должен знать, что чувства взаимны, – выдохнул Бильбо. – Зачем еще мне было собирать всю свою храбрость и приглашать тебя?

Торин долго изучал его лицо, голубые глаза сверкали, и что бы он ни увидел, его это обрадовало. Его улыбка была открытой и широкой, и Торин склонил голову в третий раз.

В этот раз поцелуй вышел долгим, Бильбо колебался всего секунду, прежде чем приоткрыть рот. Торин приглушенно застонал, и Бильбо задрожал в ответ, скорее ощутив, чем услышав его стон. Он завибрировал в груди и отозвался на их сомкнутых губах

На вкус губы Торина отдавали горьким пивом и яблоками, но это заставляло Бильбо прижиматься только сильнее. Он был счастлив, когда смог наконец схватить то, что дразнило его неоном долгие месяцы. Сам Торин с удовольствием добрался до боков Бильбо, скользнув ладонями под его кардиган

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Торин выпрямился и разорвал поцелуй. Они все еще тесно прижимались друг к другу, нежно касаясь друг друга губами.

– Удовлетворяющее? – спросил Торин, прижавшись к скрытому непокорными кудрями уху Бильбо.

Бильбо кивнул и хихикнул, легко поцеловав Торина в бороду.

.

– Знаешь, что я подумал?

Бильбо с большим трудом поднял голову с дивана. А трудно было потому, что Торин сидел и массировал ему стопы. Он выглядел скорее как профессиональный массажист, чем спортивный инструктор, и в такие моменты Бильбо любил своего парня еще больше.

– О чем ты? – Фродо сидел напротив них в большом кресле. Он отложил школьные тетради и приготовился с интересом слушать.

– Я думаю, твоему дяде пора перейти на уровень 3.

Бильбо подтянул ноги и выпрямился. Где-то на заднем плане Фродо спрашивал, о чем идет речь, но Бильбо сосредоточенно смотрел на Торина.

– Ты считаешь, что я готов? – спросил Бильбо.

– Бильбо, я же не предлагаю выйти за меня замуж, – фыркнул Торин и покраснел, осознав, как двусмысленно это прозвучало.

– Я занимался на уровне ниже примерно полтора года, – задумался Бильбо. – Большая разница по сравнению с тем, как ты быстро продвигал меня по уровням.

– Я уже говорил тебе, что сожалению об этом, – проворчал Торин.

– Я не понимаю, что происходит! – надул губы Фродо.

– Только то, что я получил повышение, в каком-то смысле, – со смехом ответил мальчику Бильбо.

– Дис не дает мне проходу всякий раз, когда я появляюсь дома, – вздохнул Торин. – Все время грозится выгнать меня.

Бильбо посмотрел на него, на мгновение смутившись, и сказал:

– Ты же знаешь, ты можешь переехать ко мне, когда захочешь.

Торин беспомощно на него уставился, затем произнес:

– Бильбо, я понимаю, что мы с тобой не очень соображаем в отношениях, но я считал, что нельзя просто так взять и начать жить со своей второй половиной. Я полагал, мне стоит подождать, пока ты не предложишь.

– Ну, я и предложил, – хмыкнул Бильбо.

– Итак, дядя Бильбо очень хорош в йоге, а дядя Торин собирается жить с нами, – медленно обобщил Фродо.

Бильбо подмигнул Фродо, и повернувшись к Торину, расплылся в улыбке, увидев как мягко тот на него смотрит. Бильбо потянулся через диван и проскользнул под руку Торина, попутно нащупав твердые мышцы предплечья.

– Может быть, я начну ходить на пилатес, – с усмешкой сказал Бильбо.

– Только если ты придешь в мою группу, а не Барда, – поспешно ответил Торин.

– Хорошо, но ты будешь носить те же глупые шорты, – засмеялся Бильбо, крепче обняв Торина.

– Они не глупые, – фыркнул тот, – они функциональные.

– Тогда их функция – заставлять меня неотрывно следить за твоими телодвижениями, – закатил глаза Бильбо.

Торин хмыкнул и зевнул одновременно с Фродо. Бильбо спохватился, что был уже довольно поздний час, и пошел укладывать Фродо, пока Торин убирался на кухне.

Почитав Фродо, он пожелал ему спокойной ночи и пошел в спальню, где уже читал в постели Торин. На носу у него были очки для чтения, на коленях лежал справочник колледжей и университетов (Кили не мог определиться, куда поступать).

Бильбо переоделся и хмыкнул, увидев, что Торин, отложив книгу, смотрит на него. Он думал, что никогда не привыкнет к этому гипнотизирующему взгляду Торина.

За пару лет все изменилось просто кардинально. Если раньше Бильбо нервничал и замирал, когда Торин смотрел на него, то теперь он жаждал завладеть его вниманием. Он никогда не думал, что Торин мог его рассматривать как потенциального партнера вне спортзала, не говоря уже о серьезных отношениях.

Той ночью Бильбо засыпал в объятьях Торина, размышляя о том, что осталась неделя до их первой годовщины. У Бильбо уже был подготовлен подарок для Торина, спрятанный поглубже в один из ящиков комода.

Это был набор белья, лично покрашенный Бильбо в яркие неоновые цвета. И он не мог дождаться момента, когда Торин увидит его, а потом и примерит, к большому удовольствию Бильбо.

.

Конец


End file.
